Dragonball after life
by Roha
Summary: This is the introduction of my series to the dragonball  afterlife  here in this story it explains how life of everybody has changed after, Goku leaves them. And how drastically things have changed for the sayian race who once were known as warrior race.


It has been many years since the dragon balls has disappeared from the earth's surface. And all of the z fighters' have also made their way to the kia world one by one. The only thing that is remaning is the precedors of the z fighters and the sayian race(A race that has born to fight). But it seems that sayian race has been on a bit of a soft side.

"lets hurry, the condition is really critical" Jr vegeta said. "come on lets go in my bike" jr vegeta suggested removing the capsule from his pant pocket. "Father just said the condition is getting more worse" said jr Goku. "I don't think we have much of an options left, lets turn on the flame"jr vegeta nodded and with in no time both of them took flight away from ground the white flame transformed into golden flames and with in no time they reached hospital. Both of them entered from the window into pans room( Pan the granddaughter of Goku and daughter of Gohan, her health conditions had considerably worsen and was probably nearing her end) "Grandma you will be alright, I am here" said jr Goku holding her hand. Mostly everybody had gathered around her "how many time do I have to let you guys not to transform before common people" murmured Goran into the ears of Jr Vegeta .(Goran father of jr Goku and son of pan). "pro…tec…..t" pan trying to saysomething in jr Goku's ears. "Do you want to say something grandma, her first drink some water" and gave some water but pan rather slashed away the glass of water and again trying to say "protect..t it , its our last option" and suddenly fell silent. Tear were all around jr Goku not able to hide his emotions broke into tears. Goran placed his hands around jr Goku's arm in order to console him, but he himself wasn't able to hide his tears.

It was really hard time for the jr Goku, since he was the favorite of his grandmother Pan, but thing had changed a lot after the z-fighters vanished , since the dragonballs were also gone the guardian had no place in earth, there was no kames look out, and without a guardian there was no place for any mystical phenomenal taking place. The sayain race had started leaving in hiding(as they already were but thing were lot different now). Goran who was the son of Pan was extremely powerful from his birth. He was highly uncontrollable. It was hard time for Pan to hide his powers from others so Pan and her Boyfriend Ben shifted away from the city, Ben who never knew about sayian race was shocked to see his son. Two months after Goran birth he abondand them both, but promised her that he won't reveal their identity to others. At that time of crises it was Bulla and her daughter Benica who helped Pan a lot emotionally and financially.

Trunks was busy handling capsule corps, he got a lot carried away by the business aspect and had only one goal set in his mind, to make it a top most company. In order to overtake other companies he needed bigger finances, so he married Carla a daughter of one of the biggest industrialist. They had three children in the mean time, Brock, Baku and Dan. But Ryan brother of Carla overtook the company from his father, and owned more than fifty percent of the share of the company, and even owned capsule corps, Trunks felt like cheated and left the city so that his children could have nice future and so that he could provide them better higher studies. Since Trunks still had some share in the company, he always thought of owning the company again, and also made his sons educate so that they could help him out, Baku and Dan followed his father's footstep but Brock who always loved his grandfather more than anyone, Vegeta trained Brock from the childhood though trunks never was interested in training them in fighting, Vegeta was pretty much adamant about it. After Goku had gone Vegeta was never the same, he had got lot low on temper and acted much more mature, the bond between him and Bulma was getting stronger since she understood Vegeta's feeling more than anyone else. Trunks had shifted from the city, and bulla had become a fashion designer, she stayed along with her boyfriend james. They had one daughter Benika , Bulla was very close to her parents and always visited them once in a week. Brock stayed with his Grandpa vegeta, and granny bulma. Time passed on and Brock got married to his girlfriend Angle. Bulma also died in the mean time and that was the last time when everybody was together, Vegeta had also become old but as he was a pure sayian his strength and appearance never matched his age. Vegeta left everybody and said he would like to train and live his rest of the life alone, thought Brock was very disappointed by this decision. Later Brock had a son he named him after his grandfather Vegeta 'Jr Vegeta'. And he was exactly like him arrogant, short tempered and powerful but also inherited the kindness of his mother Angle.

His Best friend was Goku. Goku always hanged around with Vegeta, and spend most of his time in Brocks house, there Brock always used to tell them about the sayian legends Goku and Vegeta, "Brock still believed Vegeta was alive, and always said to the kids that some day they will find him.


End file.
